


so very inconvenient

by hizashii



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Glasses, No Season 3, Oral Sex, bellamy blake always ruins everything, buckle up kids and enjoy raven's sexual frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizashii/pseuds/hizashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake always ruins everything. Fuck him.</p><p>or</p><p>  <em>Bellamy gets glasses. Raven is amused, and then really into it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	so very inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Valentine's Ravenbell Kink Meme](http://ravenbell-kink.dreamwidth.org/1145.html), prompt was: _Bellamy gets glasses. Raven is amused, and then really into it._

Raven Reyes needs to get a fucking grip, she really does, or else she’ll go mad from frustration. You see, it all had started very funny, she kept joking about the issue until it suddenly turning uncomfortably hot.

Bellamy Blake always ruins everything. Fuck him.

(Really, _fuck_ him).

.

.

.

He didn’t want to let on how much he needed glasses, really, because he knew Abby had gotten most of the frames from Mount Weather and he felt dirty wearing their stuff, but everyone knew. Everyone just pretended they didn’t notice because they understood that he wasn’t ready to use anything from the mountain, until it started to become extremely inconvenient from him to be squinting at rabbits and squirrels in his nightly patrols, and Abby decided that enough was enough, and he _was_ going to use glasses whether he liked it or not.

Raven took great pleasure on teasing him about his old man glasses every time she could, which was most of the time since he kept coming over to her workshop when he was bored and didn’t have any patrols to vent about the ridiculous name they had chosen to give to the camp.

_(“Arkadia, Raven, really? What kind of weird, presumptuous name is that?” he would say, outraged, each time._

_“Gee, I don’t know, why don’t you go ask_ Octavia _, the sister you named, what’s her opinion on the matter?” she would retort. And he would pretend to be pissed at her for all of five minutes before asking if she needed any help moving random objects from place to place – which she didn’t need, obviously, so she always said no and waited for him to leave to carry all her stuff by herself because she could do it, dammit.)_

But lately, every time he came over, she always felt less like teasing him and more _like Let’s push him against the table to make out_ , which was not acceptable at all, because Bellamy was her closest friend right now and she didn’t want to ruin it being distracted by his hotness or anything silly like that. Not that she was ruining it, because he was the one who ruined it getting glasses. Fuck him.

He was talking to her about some weird ass mythological tale that clearly showed Zeus was incredible gross, but she wasn’t paying much attention to him to be quite honest; she pretended to be focused on the piece of crap piece of engine she had in her table, but she was actually just trying very hard to not look at him. Her engine was fucked, and so was she if she didn’t get a grip.

Honestly, he was always so inconvenient, asking her if she was alright, if she needed help, if she had eaten that day, if she needed him to patch her blue shirt since she never used it anymore, if she liked those shitty ass berries that Monty brought to camp, if she wanted any water, if he could maybe give her a massage because she seemed tense… Like, what the fuck Bellamy. Stop. It was difficult enough with the glasses, no need to be around all that much, okay? _Okay_.

Not that she could tell him that without opening a completely different can of worms, of course. So she mostly ignored him, and his stupid face, and pretended to work around the workshop while silently praying Bellamy didn’t notice she had been working on that crappy piece of metal for 2 weeks already.

.

.

.

Bellamy looked ridiculous, and he had to stop or else.

_Or else._

Well, or else she would push him against the wall and… throw his glasses away and then leave him alone. That’s it, nothing more.

.

.

.

Raven didn’t even know what made her snap, but she suspects that it probably was the fact that the fucker had come around not only still wearing his silly glasses but also with his hair still wet and without him jacket. For fuck’s sake, Bellamy, leave her alone to fake-work in peace.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day where a fucked up engine would leave Raven Reyes stuck for a week,” he said.

_Fuck._

“Shut up,” she replied, and went back to work on the same engine even though it was clear that the game was up. She was stubborn that way, wouldn’t show weakness just because he busted her.

“Why, Raven?” His eyes were piercing behind his old man glasses, and she found herself sucking it a breath so she wouldn’t spit it out. He continued to stare at her, though, for what felt like the longest minutes of her life, the silence consuming her whole. “I didn’t even notice, you know, until today Monty was talking about how you had been working on fixing the rover for days because someone had finally gotten a new engine part to replace the one that was broken beyond repair.”

Instead of saying anything she just walked to Bellamy and took his glasses off his face and told him, with the subtlety of a grounder war march: “The glasses need to go.”

And the fucker laughed. He laughed. “Oh my god… Is that why you’ve been so weird? Just make fun of them! I don’t mind!”

She remained silent, trying to find the words to say without giving too much away, just looking at Bellamy straight in the eyes, still devoid of his problematic frames, letting the tension fill her shoulders.

“Look,” he took the glasses from her hand, “I’ll put them up and you can make fun of me for being an old man, how about that? Then you can go back to work on real stuff. Deal?” he smiled, putting the traitorous bastards on and opening up his arms in a welcoming gesture.

And then he said, “Do your worst, Reyes,” and so she kissed him.

He stumbled a little, but his hands went to her waist nearly immediately, and she started to direct him to the nearest flat surface she could think of, which was her working table. Bellamy just followed her lead, walking backwards without stopping the kiss – as if he was afraid she would stop if he pulled himself away from just a second.

When they reached the table, she pulled back, panting, and said something about his glasses being annoying, and hot, and _how dare he_ come into her workshop every day with these fucking menaces on and _care so much_ about her? Didn’t he realize he was being obnoxiously sweet? It was just very difficult for a woman to work under these conditions, Bellamy, _what the fuck._

He was laughing a lot, but at least he was kissing her too, and his laugh tasted delicious on her tongue. She started working with his belt, because she was a little desperate for it if she was being honest, and he went to get rid of her bra without discarding her shirt as to not disturb her motions. As soon as she was done with his belt and zipper, she undid hers in three seconds flat and separated herself from Bellamy to get her pants off completely and then climbed on the table.

It would have been way sexier, she thought, if she hadn’t stumbled a little while doing it, but he didn’t seem to mind about her leg-induced clumsiness much when he discarded his shirt and then immediately got rid of hers too, his hands finding her nipples with a velocity that nearly made her gasp in wonder. He had gotten better, smoother, like knowing her more had given him some kind of ammunition to use in bed against her – or with her, more like. Or maybe it was the fact that the only emotion running through her veins was pure lust, without any despair or anger in her. Everything on her mind was focused on the way his hands teased her breasts with finesse, but with a little bit of pressure too, and his mouth went back and forth between playing with hers and kissing her neck – but never staying in one place for enough time to satiate her need.

Her skin was on fire, and the sweat running down her back wasn’t enough to cool her down, it was pathetic how much she wanted him to just get on with it and fuck her, but at the same time she really liked the way he was building her up, as if to make her fall harder into the abyss. He finally decided to use his mouth in her nipples, teasing them with his breath from time to time, and her hand went to touch herself without a second thought, making him stutter for a moment before he restarted his actions.

His right hand went to finger her and she moved her hand to her clit instead, biting back as moan as he moved inside her to find the spot, and she decided to rest her head on top of his to try to catch her breath. He was no longer kissing her breasts, but was panting against them, and that gave her a thrill knowing that he was consumed by need too. “Raven,” he rasped and she hummed in response, not focused enough to give a clear answer, “Raven, let me go down on you.”

_Fuck, what._

“God, yes, yes,” she breathed out, her hand stopping her motions momentarily from pure shock. “Just… fuck…”

He smirked a little, clearly pleased with himself, the fucker, and went to remove the glasses – only to be stopped by a nearly feral “Don’t!” that made him look up, confused, only to catch the needy look on her face. “Don’t take them off, just… _Please._ ”

He nodded, and then made her lie down on the table, exposed to his greedy eyes; he took some seconds to look at her, and drink her trembling form completely, before dropping to his knees and opening her legs to his mouth. Raven moved her right hand back to her vagina, and resumed her motions with her clitoris as Bellamy slowly drove his tongue inside her.

Her left hand was grabbing at his hair with painful force and his glasses got smudged, but he didn’t care.

 


End file.
